


Moving In

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is <i>finally</i> moving in with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [fandomverse](http://fandomverse.livejournal.com/) big bang challenge at LJ. The prompts used are 'changes', 'habit', and 'end'. Beta'd by sgflutegirl.

“Box for moving or storage?” Danny asked, holding up his coffee maker.

Steve gave his boyfriend and the coffee maker a quick glance before focusing back on packing a lamp away in the bottom of a box where he hoped Danny would never find it. “I have a coffee pot Danny, pack it for storage.”

“Yeah, but yours has about 30 buttons and is confusing. This one, this has an on/off switch… it doesn’t take a half an hour of pulling your hair out to get it to work.”

“Mine’s automatic, you put the coffee and the beans in and it’s ready by the time we get up.”

“What if I want some at another part of the day?”

“There’s a manual option, I’ll teach you,” Steve said, slightly exasperated, as he quickly stuffed several more things in the storage box. Danny wasn’t necessarily a materialistic person, but he definitely had a hard time letting go of things… he had a problem with change in general really. It showed just how much he truly loved Grace – not that it could ever be put into question – that he’d given up his life and almost all of his possessions (what he could ship to himself being the exceptions) in New Jersey to move here to be close to her. It made moving him particularly difficult though.

“Yeah, I guess…” Danny said hesitantly.

“Put it in the box Danno.”

Danny frowned. “Fine.”

A knock came at the door quickly followed by Kono poking her head through the door. “Someone call for some help with the packing?”

“Yes!” Steve said, ushering both her and Chin inside. “Grab a box and if you’ve ever seen it at my house, put it in it.”

Danny shot Steve a look but said nothing as he carefully put his coffee pot in a storage box.

After a couple more hours of Danny being forced to part with his things, Steve packing like a tsunami was headed their way and Chin and Kono taking turns between packing and commiserating with Danny about their past moving experiences, the bed of Steve’s truck was filled and Danny’s old apartment was back to the state that it had been in when he’d first gotten it.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Kono said, resting her hands on her hips and looking around the mostly empty apartment.

“You’re not the one who most of their stuff is going into storage,” Danny mumbled.

Steve shook his head but smiled as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. “It’ll be down in the basement, you can visit it any time you want.”

Chin smiled. “So, I guess we’ll meet you over at your house?”

Steve nodded and guided Danny to the door. “Come on babe, we still have to unpack before we pick up Grace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So what’s our assignment?” Kono asked with a smile.

“Uh… maybe you and Chin could take some of the storage boxes to the basement while Danny and I get his clothes and stuff upstairs?”

Chin nodded. “Sure thing.”

Steve and Danny each carried a box of clothes upstairs. “Start unpacking, I’ll bring the rest up,” Steve instructed as he sat down the box in his arms on their bed.

Danny nodded, sat his box down and opened up the closet. “What, do you shop Cargo Pants-R-Us? Do you have a Cargo Pants Club card?” he asked as he looked over the selection of cargo pant in all colors and fits that took up half of the closet. “How can one man own so many pairs of cargo pants? I mean seriously! Every pair of pants that you own are cargo pants!”

Steve frowned. “That’s not true! I have other pants!”

“Show me,” Danny said, hands flailing about. “Where are these mythical, non-cargo pants of which you speak?”

Steve shoved the cargo pants aside and carefully brought out his neatly pressed and hung dress uniform. “Satisfied?”

“No, no I am not. Dress blues don’t count.”

“Why don’t they count?”

“Because they aren’t something that you would normally wear. I’m talking pants that you would wear out to the store, work, on a road trip, whatever.”

Steve’s frown deepened as he replaced his dress uniform in the closet and mentally went through the entirety of his wardrobe. “Oh, I know…” He crossed over to the drawers containing his socks, underwear, pajamas, and anything else that didn’t merit a hanger and closet space and pulled out a pair of sweat pants.

Danny shook his head. “No, those do not count either.”

“Why not? I’ve worn them to the store!”

“How many times?

“What does that matter?”

“How many times?” Danny demanded.

Steve placed his hands on his hips and gave his partner as challenging stare. Once he realized that Danny wouldn’t back down, he sighed. “Twice, alright, are you happy?”

“Why would I be happy? All I wanted was for you to admit that you’re a cargo pants addict.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose in tandem and an amused smile formed on his lips. “A cargo pants addict?”

“You need a support group… like cargo pant addicts anonymous,” Danny said as he shoved the clothes in Steve’s – supposedly their now shared – closet to one side, putting the entirety of his body weight behind it. “Do you get the shakes when you don’t get your daily cargo pant fix? Have to feed your cargo pant habit by stroking them each morning and telling them that it means nothing when you wear your sweat pants or board shorts?”

Steve stared at his boyfriend as he squished the clothes against the left wall of the closet, failing to make any significant amount of extra room. “If I’m a cargo pants addict, then you’re tie addict. And you know you love the way my cargo pants make my ass look,” he countered with a smirk.

Danny leaned against the compressed clothes. “And you know you like being tied up with my ties.”

“Ready to call it a draw?”

“Ready to give me some closet space?”

Steve smiled and pulled pair after pair of cargo pants and a few shirts off of the rack and draped them across his arm. “I’ll go store these in my dad’s closet.”

“Thank you,” Danny said with a smile, hooking a finger into the belt loop of the pair cargo pants Steve was currently wearing and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Mmm, careful… if we want to get you all moved in today, this should be avoided; you know how we get… distracted.”

“Not to mention that I have to pick up Gracie in a little while.”

A look of shock washed over Steve’s face. “Grace…”

Danny’s brow furrowed. “Something wrong with that?”

“No, no, of course not!” Steve quickly said. “I was just so focused on you moving in that I completely forgot that Grace needs a room when she stays with you.”

“Us, when she says with us,” Danny corrected.

Steve smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

Danny returned the smile. “So do I.”

“I guess she can have Mary’s old room.”

“That’ll do.”

“But, the walls aren’t exactly soundproof and I’m trying to stay on Rachael’s good side. Maybe it’d be better if she took Dad’s old room.”

Danny looked him directly in the eyes as he did when he wanted know absolutely for sure that Steve was telling the truth. “Are you sure you’re really okay with that babe?”

Steve smiled reassuringly. “Yeah, of course.”

Danny watched his expression closely for a few more moments for any hint of doubt, but none was shown so he smiled. “Alright.”

“You start unpacking and I’ll start packing up some of Dad’s stuff.”

Steve made a quick stop by Mary’s old room to deposit his extra cloths into the closet, figuring that Grace wouldn’t want his clothes taking up her new closet, before heading down the hall to his father’s former room. He opened the door without hesitation and stepped inside, not bothering to look around before grabbing a laundry basket and going to the dresser to empty it.

As he emptied the sock drawer, he caught sight of the photo of his mother and father happily smiling by the beach. Though it was taken when he was young, he could still remember that day like it was yesterday and it brought a feeling of warmth over him. Beside it was a photo of his mother holding a baby Steve, another of her holding baby Mary with Steve looking on in adoration and yet another of his father in his dress uniform.

He took a deep breath as he continued emptying drawers and pushed past the feeling of sorrow forming deep within his chest. As he pulled the last of his father’s socks from the drawer, something fell to the floor causing two small metallic clinks; one of the objects quickly rolled across the room and the other rolled under the dresser.

Steve sighed and sat the basket down before lying on the floor to try and retrieve the object. He felt around under the dresser, his fingers being met with cobwebs before finally finding what he was looking for. Laying his hand on top of it, Steve pulled it out and removed his hand to find a gold wedding band; his father’s. He picked it up, got to his feet and searched the floor for the object. Halfway across the room, Steve found his mother’s wedding band lying against the baseboard behind the door.

Steve stared at the two rings for a moment, letting them slip over his fingers as he poked at them. After a few moments, he raised his head and took a good look around the room. It hadn’t changed a bit from the way that he remembered it; the bed was made just the way his father liked it, all of his clothes still hung in the closet with the shoes lined up neatly below, even the scent of his father’s aftershave still loomed in the air.

“Hey Steve, I…” Danny stopped short as he found Steve with his hand held up, two rings slid down to the knuckles on his middle and index fingers, and _that_ look on his face, the one he got in the rare instance that he spoke of his father. “Steve?”

Steve closed his eyes. “I can’t Danno; I can’t pack up his things because if I do that means it’s really the end of that part of my life, that he’s really gone. And I mean, I know that he’s gone but…”

“But it really hits home, it’s just right there in your face.”

“Yeah.”

Danny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Grace will be just fine in Mary’s old room, there’s no need to disturb this one. We’ll just have to be a little quieter or something.”

Steve smiled a little. “Or get better sound proofing.”

“Or get better sound proofing,” Danny repeated with a chuckle.

Steve used his shirt to give the rings a quick polish before laying them on the bed side by side. “Besides,” Steve said, turning to exit the room with Danny, “dad would probably roll over in his grave if we repainted his room pink… even if it was for his future step granddaughter.”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, probably so.”


End file.
